Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Warriors
by RIKUcraze
Summary: This is my own virtual story after BBS and into what would be KH 3. I hope you enjoy.
1. PROLOGUE

**NOTES:**

**_"Welcome to the story! We all love Kingdom Hearts and I'm sure most if not all are anxiously awaiting the arrival of the platform KH 3 game for the series. I figured, why not make my own virtual story for after BBS, and the next chapter from where we last saw Sora and the King's letter, right?! Well, this is going to be the place to enjoy that because we have been waiting for YEARS for this story to finish or continue after KH 2, so there is still no telling how long our wait may be. Anyway, enough ranting, and enjoy this short prologue I'm sure most know if you played BBS, but it is crucial into leading the beginning of my story. Please, comment and review as I go along or else I will think no one likes it, reading it, and that I should not continue it and waste time. So please, leave some love._**

_**SORA: "OH MY GOD, SHUT UP ALREADY AND PUT YOUR FINGERS ON THE KEYS AND START TYPING!"**_

_**…**_

_**Alright, here we go!"**_

* * *

"What was this boy's name?" she asked.

The dark waters slowly rippled up onto the shore a few steps from her feet. The sands were soft on the shore even for a world of dark. It didn't seem scary though. It wasn't like stories you hear as a child, darkness being nothing but pitch black, quiet and scary. It was more of just the lonely feeling you felt that made it seem bad.

Empty, alone, and searching for something that seemed to never have an end.

So if darkness was so bad, what was the idea of light? Was it perfection? No, even in the light there were mistakes, darkness in hearts that would go astray from time to time. Without both, the world would not exist. It was what your heart believed in, the right choices, friends, and more that kept the darkness at bay, and made the idea of light a good place to live.

Still, even with the little shade of darkness in one's heart, sometimes it could grow into something much more. A threat to the world of light and bringers of the Heartless.

To this, brings the wielder of the Keyblade. A chosen one to wield the blade, fight those who try to consume the light with darkness in worlds that are connected through Kingdom Hearts.

"…his name is…" the man in the black hood replied.

He was known as many things. He was the boy with the heart filled with light. A heart that never quit, and always prevailed through anything put in front of him. A heart filled with light of friends, of hope, of goodness. His heart was strong for someone so small. Though, even young and small, his heart made him appear as a giant. Strong and willful his heart was.

He was the boy that would open the door. Many trials have come before him on his path to opening the door. Countless heartless, many foes in many worlds, but still a mission left undone.

He was the Keyblade barrier.

A tear fell down her cheek as she sat on that sandy shore. A memory of a young boy on an island. A promise to protect his friend along with the world one day from darkness. He had been doing exactly as promised to her. The tear streamed down her face in happiness; in hope that maybe she wouldn't be lost in the realm of darkness for no cause. A single name and a memory of the boy who's name it held brought happiness to her.

"Sora…" she repeated to herself after hearing it.

The sun beamed over the water. A glistening look, a calm wind as it blew the palm trees slightly. That boy sat on the tree that lay across the small circled in part of the island that stretched out over water.

"Sora!" a voice came from behind in a distance. It was Riku, walking up to Sora, who was holding a note from the King. "So, you decided yet?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah." Sora replied with a slight nod.

"Sora! Riku!" a young female voice was suddenly heard as Kairi ran towards them.

"I have to go, Kairi. I am who I am…because of them." Sora said with a slight smirk.

Another mission was set for the Keyblade wielders. Kairi wished them both well and a safe trip back home. Sora and Riku were going to embark on the worlds yet again, but first. Disney Castle was waiting, and so was King Mickey.

"You are the one who will open the door…..and reconnect everything in its place."

* * *

_**"It's small I know, but I promise as we go it'll be bigger, better, and updated as I hope frequently! Again, thanks for even clicking to check it out, feel free to comment and let me know how excited you are to see the rest of this drama/fun unfolds!**_

_**SORA: Of course they will come back, it's me!**_

_**GOOFY: Yeah, you can't help but to come back for more when it comes to us. That would be ridackculous!**_

_**DONALD: RIDICULOUS!**_

_**GOOFY: Right, ridiculous!**_

_**DONALD: ...Gawrahhhh..." **_


	2. CHAPTER ONE: THE JOURNEY BEGINS

_** Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters. All rights reserved to Disney.**_

_**From the Author:**_

_**"Well here we go again! So it's time to update this story with an actual chapter and get this thing on a roll, don't you agree? Before I begin I want to say thank you for checking out this story in the first place, I know we are only a Prologue and a Chapter in, but I hope you continue the interest and keep coming back for further chapters!**_

_**SORA: Yeah, they get it Criss, you can go on with the story now.**_

_**ME: Quiet!**_

_**SORA: They don't want to hear you go on and on about nothing.**_

_**ME: I have to let them know news and things.**_

_**SORA: You think they care?**_

_**ME: Why wouldn't they? What makes you so special from me?**_

_**SORA: Um – Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I wield a Keyblade.**_

_**ME: …**_

_**SORA: Ha.**_

_**ME: Fine.**_

_**LET'S GO! ENJOY CHAPTER ONE: THE JOURNEY BEGINS….**_

* * *

_"Where am I?" a little boy asked that was surrounded by darkness. It was like standing in a closet with the door shut, no sight of anything in front of you or around within five feet. The boy walked further in, his path only lit by a big round platform lit up with different pattern colors. _

_Three faces were shown, two males and a female. A huge heart covered the center and the majority of the circular platform this little boy stood on. He waited in the middle of the platform looking around; waiting for some type of response to his question asked but got nothing. _

_The room as he guessed he was in finally was calm. No sign of people, or any other children. No words, no movement but his own. _

_"Hello?" the little boy asked again, hoping for a response. _

_"Sora!" a voice was heard. The little boy looked around trying to see the face that connected to the voice, but nothing._

* * *

_ "Sora?" a female voice said._

_Sora's eyes opened slightly, and in the mist of the sun he made out the figure standing over him. He was lying on the sandy beach shore of his home island, and Kairi was standing above him with a giggle._

_"Sora, are you sleeping again you lazy bum?" she asked him._

_The figure he saw of Kairi was the younger version of her. She had shorter red hair, and she was smaller height wise. The sun was bright, and as she shadowed over him the vision of her became clearer. She looked like she did now. Long hair to her shoulders, taller, but still the same old Kairi. Perhaps it was the way she asked the question that brought back a memory of a time once before. Sleeping on the shore instead of helping build the raft according to Kairi._

_"Knock it off Kairi." He replied sitting up._

_It was like things hadn't changed on the islands. It was like they were never ripped apart by darkness, worlds destroyed, and tiring missions of being the boy that wields the Keyblade had never happened. They had just gotten older, but they were together always on that island. Though, that wasn't true._

_It did happen. They had all been through so much, but at the same time they had made so many new friends. Donald, Goofy, the King, Hayner, Pence, and many more. So it hadn't been too bad really._

_"Are you worried about leaving again?" Kairi asked him as she sat next to him on the sand._

_"Not really. I'll have Donald and Goofy, and Riku this time…." He tried sounding like he wasn't worried at all, but he was._

_"Yeah." She smiled and nodded before looking out on the water with her own sense of worry._

_"I know I have to do this, but – I guess I am worried about one thing."_

_"What's that?" she asked looking to him._

_"I'm worried about leaving you again. It seemed like I looked for you and Riku for a long time. I felt so lost without you guys with me – what if we don't come back for awhile again?" he asked with a sigh._

_It was a long time apart it felt like. When they got separated, Sora looked for both Riku and Kairi and when he defeated Ansem, or rather Xehanort, Riku was shut inside Kingdom Hearts, Kairi went home, and Sora went to sleep. Along came Xemnas and things seemed right finally when Riku and him went home, but they haven't been home long and now they have to go again. He had a right to worry about when he will be home again. To be home again and the chance to see Kairi._

_"You worry to much." She replied teasing him._

_Kairi was always one to see the world in a light that was good. No matter how much bad there was she was hopeful. She always lifted a spirit with her humor._

_"Besides – you won't be without me." she told him with a giggle._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"I'll be right there." She told him pointing to his heart. "Like Riku said, the light is in your heart. All of your friends, me, we all are apart of it. So I'm always with you, Sora." She smiled._

* * *

Sora was holding his hand to his chest as he sat in the chair of the Gummi Ship that was sent by the King for both Sora and Riku. He sat in the chair remembering his conversation with Kairi right before they left the islands again, setting off on the journey ahead.

"Thinking about her again?" Riku asked sitting next to him.

Sora didn't look to him. He still looked to his chest that had his hand over his heart.

"You'll see her again soon. I'm sure of it." Riku spoke again.

"Yeah –" Sora simply replied with a nod.

* * *

The ship pulled into the hanger of the Disney Castle. The last time Sora was here, he met Queen Minnie and helped the castle from heartless and Maleficent taking over the Cornerstone of Light with the help of Donald and Goofy. He was excited to see his friends again along with the King so he could begin this mission that the King had sent him through a letter. He was ready to help, and get back to the islands, and to Kairi.

"Welcome back, Sora!" Chip told Sora and he and Riku departed from the ship and onto the ground of the Castle.

"Hey Chip. Where are the King and everybody?" Sora asked, anxious to get going.

"Queen Minnie is in the library waiting for you." He told him, and Sora looked to Riku excitedly.

"Come on, Riku!" he exclaimed before running off out of the hanger and towards the castle.

Riku shook his head and chuckled softly to himself before walking towards the door that Sora had already busted wide open and left from anxious to get to the library in a hurry it seemed. Everything looked great and in place. Sora had run past a few brooms carrying the water buckets as he made his way down the long and what seemed like the never-ending hallway, before reaching the tall door to the library that the Queen and everyone was awaiting Sora and Riku's arrival. He opened the door and walked inside to see the huge library just as he remembered with the Queen standing, back turned to Sora, and turning his way when she heard him come in.

"Oh, Sora. It's so nice to see you again." She smiled walking over towards him before looking to the door to see Riku walk in soon after. " – Oh, and Riku. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I Have always wanted to thank you for everything you have done to help the King."

"It was no big deal, Your Majesty." He said walking to meet them.

"No big deal?! Come on, Riku! You totally helped out in big deal kind of way!" Sora said placing his hands behind his head and looked to him with a grin.

"Still, thank you for your help. The both of you." Queen Minnie looked to them both.

"Is the King here?! Donald, Goofy?! Where are they?" Sora asked.

"—Oh dear, right." She said in a serious tone.

"What is it your Majesty? Did something happen to them?" Riku asked her.

"The King had something important to tend to I'm afraid." Queen Minnie replied.

"But Donald and Goofy are here right?" Sora spoke up with an anxious look.

Queen Minnie shook her head slowly, and Sora's expression feel limp. He was ready to see his old friends, but no one was there. Why would the King send for them and then not be there when they arrived?

"Sora, Riku. The King asked me to give this to you." She said before handing them an envelope with the King's seal on it. It must have been another letter. Sora opened it, and Riku walked over beside him as they both read it.

"He told me to tell you, this was where you need to begin and you and Riku need to get going right away." She told them both. They both nodded at the same time, and Sora looked to the Queen.

"Right. We're on it." He replied.

"Who is this?" Riku asked curiously.

"An old friend." Sora told him as Riku nodded, ready to go...

* * *

_**Leave love and favs. Thanks.**_


End file.
